When do you know you've gone too far?
by EveryonesSpecail
Summary: Yumi unexpectedly moves back to Japan breaking Ulrich's heart. When he looks to the new girl who Odd likes to heal his wounds, it becomes a competition to impress, one where they know no limits. OxOCxU little UxY JxA. M for later chaps.


Odd stood with his friends, Ulrich, Yumi, Aeilita and Jeremy. He sighed tiredly as the others talked. "Hey Odd?" Jeremy asked as Odd looked up. "Hn?" he asked as he yawned again. "You do know we have another test today…right?" His eyes widened "What? Oh great! I didn't study!" Everyone but Yumi laughed at this causing Ulrich to look at her out of the corner of his eye. She had been acting strange for a couple of days, and she never told anyone what was wrong, this however, everyone noticed. Odd spaced out as he stared across the yard lost in his thoughts, when he noticed an unfamiliar face. "Hey guys, who's that? I don't think I've ever seen her around before. Maybe she's new?" he said with a questioning look on his face. "I'm not sure Odd." Aeilita said as Jeremy nodded. She was rather pretty. Her hair was mid-back length and a honey color. Her eyes were a stunning gray and he couldn't help noticing her small petite yet curvy body. And thus confirming his earlier comment that she was new, she looked lost. "I wonder what grade she's in." Odd said a small smile on his face. Ulrich nodded in response, "Why don't you go ask her?" he said a small smirk on his face. "Yeah Odd, invite her over." Aeilita added a kind smile on her face. Odd nodded and walked towards the girl. As he got closer, he noticed her clothing, she was wearing a pair of black Capri pants, and white shoes similar to the ones Ulrich wore. Her shirt was a baby blue tank top that showed her mid-drift as well. She noticed him walking towards her and she blushed embarrassed. "Hi, I'm Odd." He held out his hand and she smiled softly. "Keri." She said as she shook his hand. "So, you're new to Cadic?" He asked questioningly and she nodded her head still blushing. Odd stood there awkwardly for a moment and smiled. "You're not the talkative type are you?" He asked as he chuckled, noticing her face grow a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry. Today's my first day and…" she trailed off and Odd smiled. "I'll help you out. What grade are you in?" She smiled gratefully and answered, "I'm in eighth grade, and my first class is Science with Ms. Hertz." Odd silently cheered. "Cool! You're in my class, so that would mean we'd have the same schedule. Just hang with me." She nodded and smiled. "Odd?" she asked as he looked at her questioningly. "Yeah?" She looked at her feet and smiled. "Thank you so much." He smiled and took her hand ready to lead her back to his friends when he noticed a suitcase and he smiled again. "So, you're a border here?" She nodded again looking up at him, her gray eyes sparkling. "I take it you are too?" He laughed again. "Yeah you got me." She smiled. "Can I see your schedule for a sec?" he asked and she nodded handing him the folded piece of paper. "Cool! You get your own room! I'm not surprised though, not many people came back from last year." She nodded and looked uneasy for a moment and he spoke again. "But the good thing is you're down the hall from me." He smiled and handed her the paper again and held her wrist as they walked toward the building, Odd forgetting to introduce her to his friends.

"Ulrich, can I speak with you for a minute?" Yumi asked monotonously and he nodded confused. Once out of earshot from Jeremy and Aeilita, Yumi's face showed sadness. "Ulrich, I'm….moving back to Japan. My father was offered a job and he accepted." Ulrich felt as though he was just kicked in the face. "But Yumi…when are you moving?" he asked pain evident in his strained voice. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Today's my last day." Ulrich lost all the air in his lungs and he felt warm tears fill his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Yumi stared at her feet. "Because…I wanted to be my last memories of you smiling, not angry or sad." Ulrich nodded as he refused to allow the tears to fall from his eyes. "You aren't angry…are you Ulrich?" Yumi asked, hope evident in her voice. Ulrich shook his head a knot forming in his throat rendering him speechless. "Ulrich? Why won't you say anything?" Yumi asked tears in her eyes as well. Yet Ulrich stood there looking at his feet. Yumi just nodded as she gave him a hug and walked away. His tears disappeared as he walked back to the school following after Odd and the new girl.

"And this would be the girls and boys bathrooms." Odd said in a formal voice as he bowed to Keri. She giggled at his antics and followed him down the hall. "This," he began pointing to his and Ulrich's dorm, "Would be the place I am forced to reside." Keri giggled some more as he opened the door. She peered inside and noticed a lump on Odd's bed but quickly dismissed the thought as he shut the door and took her wrist again as they started down the hall towards her dorm. "And this is thy fair ladies dorm, complete with computer and a beautiful view of the forest." Odd said jokingly and Keri laughed openly as she walked in slowly. Odd followed and he leaned against the door frame as Keri wandered around her room, looking around. When she came to the window, Odd was right, the view was beautiful. "Oh wow." She said breathless. Odd chuckled to himself and walked up behind her and stared out the window himself. "I agree." Footsteps down the hall caused Odd to curiously look out the door to be surprised when he saw Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich, what's with the long face?" Odd asked as he walked out of the room to greet his friend. Ulrich couldn't contain his anger and hurt any longer as her punched their dorm door. "Yumi is moving tomorrow, and she didn't even bother to tell us. She told me a few minutes ago." He said his tears falling down his cheeks. Odd looked at his feet unable to think of anything comforting to say to his best friend. "Odd?" they both turned and Odd smiled at Keri as she stared at them questioningly. Ulrich looked at her and noticed the same thing Odd did. This girl is beautiful. "Hi." Ulrich said shocking Odd as Keri walked over. "Hello. I'm Keri." She said shyly as she held out her hand to him. "I'm Ulrich." She nodded and stepped a little behind Odd. "It was nice to meet you Ulrich." She said as she looked at Odd. "But, I have to go to my first class, don't wanna be late." She smiled as Odd offered to show her the way. "That's ok, you can stay with your friend, I don't mind." Ulrich looked at Odd and he nodded. "It's fine Keri, lets all go together, seeing as we're in the same classes." She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I thought he was older." She blushed sheepishly as she looked to the floor. Ulrich smiled at her and Odd smiles as well, noticing that the two got along. On their way to the science lab, Ulrich seemed to forget the previous conversation with Yumi and was happily talking to Keri. Odd walked on her left and Ulrich did her right. "So Keri, do you play any sports?" She nodded and looked ahead. "I play soccer, and volleyball, I also run." Odd smiled. "Wow, maybe you can join the soccer team." Ulrich nodded but considered it. "Even though it is an all boys team." Keri nodded and they walked into Ms. Hertz class. Keri walked up to Ms. Hertz and handed her, her schedule, as Ulrich and Odd sat in their regular seats. Ms. Hertz smiled a somewhat kind smile and turned to the class. "Well now, it seems we have a new student here. Her name is Keri Thomas and I hope you all make her feel welcome." She pointed to an empty seat across the aisle from Odd and Ulrich's seat, right next to Sissy. She sat down and Sissy attempted to make conversation with her but failed considerably because Keri only nodded and didn't once talk back.

About twenty five minutes into the lesson, Odd was having a difficult time focusing on what the teacher was saying, and more on what Keri's body language was saying. A piece of paper was placed in front of him and he looked down. Slowly he opened it and read it:

_Wow….she really is pretty. What else do you know about her?_

Odd rolled his eyes as he noticed his friend's handwriting and wrote back:

_Nothing really, we're going to hang out more today._

He quietly and unnoticeably slipped the note back to Ulrich and waited his reply. Not taking any time at all, the paper was given back to him and he read what he said:

_Cool, in P.E. we should play soccer together, I wanna see how good she is._

Odd shook his head a smiled on his face. His 'potential girlfriend' and his best friend got along great, he couldn't go wrong with this one.

_Ok, just don't be surprised if she kicks your butt._

He handed back the note just as the bell rang, ending the period. Ulrich chuckled as the two stood up and walked out with Keri, Heading straight to P.E.


End file.
